The Will To Play
by Kwijiboe
Summary: Even after he was slapped, abused and wished that he was dead by Hikari, he still goes in an attempts to save her life from disaster.
1. The fall of Daisuke

Disclaimer: _I do not own Digimon, nor will I ever do._

A/N: _I made this because I was stuck at home doing nothing.  Criticise all you want, this is a first._

**                                 _THE WILL TO PLAY_**

__

__

"Daisuke!  Wake up honey, don't you have a game today?" asked his mother.

'Not this again…' Daisuke thought as he sprang out of bed and raced around his room, getting his gear on.  Racing into the dining room, he grabbed his sandwich and a glass of milk.  Kissing his mother good-bye, he ran out of the house, hoping to catch his friends on the way.

It's been a year after MaloMyotismon's demise.  The gateway to the Digital World had been closed down temporary until everything was back to normal.  The gateway re-opened, but only to those who had a digivice.  Right now, the Digimon were all having a vacation in the Digital world…

**Daisuke Motomiya**, now 13, became one of the best junior soccer player in the district, the other being Ken Ichijouji, the former Digimon Emperor.  Daisuke's crush on Hikari Yagamii never let off, although now, his simple infatuation had evolved into that of love.  He didn't know why, he didn't how, but it did. When he confessed his love for Hikari, she slapped him, yelling at him by saying how he could take advantage of her. This nearly killed him, and as the days rolled by, became very cold to Hikari.  He never spoke to her again, and ignored her when she tried to talk to him.  It was that day, that he gave up on love completely.

**Ken Ichijouji** also continued with his soccer game, being one of the best alongside Daisuke.  The two had 

became the closest of friends, and hung out together whenever they had time. He transferred to his friends' school simply because he wanted to be closer to them.  Miyako and he had been going out for 3 months now, when both of them confessed their love for each other, with a little bit of help from Daisuke and the others of course.

**Miyako Inoue** became closer friends with Daisuke, even though sometimes they have their fights and arguments.  She and Hikari are still best friends, and go to each other when they have some 'personal' stuff to talk about.  She confessed her love to Ken with the 'help' of Daisuke. Since the 'incident' between Hikari and Daisuke, she had been helping Daisuke more often to get him back on track.  Even though sometimes, his ignorance pissed her off to high heaven, she never gave up and still helps him, to which he is very grateful, but he never shows it…

**Iori Hida** at age 9, became a champion in amateur Kendo.  He is more outgoing than he was before, and is always lending a hand when needed.  His prune juice loving grandfather is still training him, and although he won't admit, he has been seen around with a cute girl the same age as him.  When he heard about the 'incident' he too, with Miyako showed more respect to the former leader, and often gives him some wise advice.

**Takeru Takaishi** is the best junior basketball player in the school.  Him and Daisuke, although don't demonstrate it, show each other respect in a reasonable way, which has mind boggled the rest of the team, since all they use to do was fight.  He and Hikari dated for while, before they realized that there wasn't any love in the relationship.  He was there when Daisuke had confessed to Hikari, and he was there when Daisuke was slapped and yelled at, and he was there where he saw the first drops of tears that he had ever seen drop from the eyes of their fearless leader.  

**Hikari Yagamii,** who had taken up photography classes, is the child of light.  She had dated Takeru once, but they broke up due to the lack of love.  She and Miyako are the best of friends and share all their secrets with each other.  When Takeru and herself had broken up, she took this time to re-collect herself.  One day at lunch, Daisuke had asked to talk to her in private.  It was there where he had confessed his love for her, and she didn't know what came over her.  She lost it and slapped him as hard as she could, yelling at him for trying to take advantage of their friendship.  She saw the tears fall out, but that only lasted a while, as she saw the gaunt face.  That was the last time he had ever talked to her, she had tried continuously to apologize, but each time, she would be ignored.  Most nights, she cried herself to sleep thinking about that day she had lost one of her best friends.

********************************************************************************************

Daisuke ran towards the soccer field where his district team was about to play to ladder leaders, which so happened to be Ken's team.  As he ran, he wondered how he was going to try and beat Ken this time.  They had played on so many occasions, and the head to head score was standing at 5-5.  This was their last meeting until the finals, this was Daisuke's chance to prove to himself and to his team, that he's capable of guiding the team to their first ever championship.  The thought of cheering crept into his mind, when he shoots for goal, he could hear the huge yells and shouts, and chants coming from the stands.  He'd run around like a mad man after he'd scored a goal.  Amidst the crowd, he would see his friends cheering for him and waving around their arms like mad.  He would give them a salute, then his eyes would fall on her, and all the joy would die, as tears fought to make their way to the surface.  

Daisuke shook that thought out of his head, and he looked at the ground.  He could see the tears falling freely from his eyes as he remembered the day.  He stopped for moment, and looked around.  To his surprise, he had ended up at the field already.  Seeing as though no one was around just yet, he made his way to the middle of the field and looked up to the sky.  He couldn't fight it as the flashbacks came back to him.

************************************************************************************

He remembered waking up in the morning, his mom yelling for him to get ready, as there was only ten minutes till the bell rang.  Silently laughing as he remembered cursing himself and then waking Demiveemon by dropping his clock on him, resulting with Davis thrown out of his bedroom.  He had asked his mom where Dad and Jun were, to which she replied that they had gone already.  Jun wanted to meet up with some of her friends, and Dad had gone out early, so he could come back early enough to spend some time with the family.  Grabbing a slice of toast, he ate it and gulped down some apple juice before saying goodbye to his mom and racing out the door.

**~BACKTRACK~**

At school, he met up with his digidestined friends.  Miyako, Ken, Takeru and last but not least, Hikari.  Iori wasn't there as his whole class was on a field trip and they had left earlier.  They began chatting about what they were going to do today and the usual stuff.  Daisuke began to eye Hikari, and when she turned to look at him, he looked away to the kids playing soccer and commenting about them.  This proved to be a good cover-up because she didn't say anything.  When they reached their lockers, Daisuke was surprised to realize that he had not forgotten anything at home.  He was more surprised to close his locker, turn around and nearly walk straight into Hikari, who had been waiting for him.

"Holy Shi…Hikari! Sorry…" he stuttered, while Hikari giggled.

"Come on, the other's are waiting for us."

The smile on his face faded a bit as he realized that. "Oh…"

She noticed that, but decided not to press anything.  

When they had caught up to the others, they found them chatting about the soccer match between Odaiba Elementary and Tamachi.  Apparently, Ken wasn't too thrilled about playing his old school.  It was weird, because although he plays for Odaiba, he continues to play for Tamachi in the district league.  Daisuke was mind boggled at that, and when he asked, Ken replied, "I play with my friends from Tamachi, and I just don't want to abandon them you know."

During Maths, all Daisuke could do was stare out the window, silently cursing his teacher for droning on and on about utter 'crap'.  His experience in the digiworld had increased his instinct reactions, in which this case, proved useful as he turned his head toward Hikari only to be staring back at her.  He nearly fell out of his chair when he realized.

'GAH…oh man!' He let loose a little smile when he saw Hikari giggle a bit, then turn to face the teacher, and faked paying attention.

At recess, Daisuke walked up to Ken and asked him about the game this weekend, they conversed about how they were going to kick each other's butts, laughing at moments and then giving each other some friendly punches as they traded insults.  Just as they were, Ken found Miyako stepping out of the food line, and said goodbye to Daisuke as he walked over to her.  He chuckled as he saw them both share a kiss.  A light tap on the shoulder startled him quite a bit, as he nearly knocked the victim over.  He caught the culprit just in time to see it was none other than Hikari.

"Hikari! So sorry! Please forgive me, I wasn't…" he droned on and Hikari dusted herself off, then giving Daisuke a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it.  What were doing here anyway, I saw you looking out into space.  You alright?" she asked, concerned.

'There she goes again, getting concerned about others, not about herself.  One thing that I loved about her.  Wait…love?  That's a pretty big word Daisuke…but I do love her.  I don't know why, I just do.  She's just so…heavenly.'  His daydream was halted as Hikari shook him lightly.

"Daisuke! You listening to me?" she asked.

"Huh? What?" he asked, causing Hikari to giggle again.

"The bell's gone silly, we have to get back to class!" she said as she ran off laughing all the while.

'There she goes…'

**LUNCH**

'This is it, I have to do it, I have to let her know now!' he yelled inwardly.

He had been contemplating to whether he should tell her or not.  In the end, his romantic side one the battle, and he was heading out to the grassed area, where his friends usually hung out at lunch.  He found them all sitting down in the shade by a tree.  He walked over there, and waved back when they waved at him.  He sat down next to Hikari, and after about 15 minutes of eating his sandwich automatically, he gathered up the courage to tell Hikari that he needed to talk to her in private.

"Uh…Hikari-san, could I…uh, please speak to yo…you in pr…private?" he stumbled.

The others looked on with interest.  Hikari looked at him and smiled.  "Sure Daisuke."

Both of them walked off to where there wasn't anyone around to break their convo.

"What's up Daisuke?" Hikari asked with a smile.

Daisuke began feeling the heat in his cheeks as he turned quite red.  Calming himself down, he took a deep breath and looked at Hikari.

"Hi..Hikari, I've known you a long time, when we first met, and till now, how close we've been."

"Sure Dais, I know that." She said, confused a bit.

"Y…Yeah, I know that, it's just that…*Sigh* I love you Hikari.  I've realized that I've loved for a long time."  He stuttered.  He looked down at his feet, and when he looked back up, he wasn't expecting it.

SLAAP

Daisuke's head was nearly twisted as his head took a wild turn.  He touched his cheek, and immediately let go as it hurt pretty bad.

Everyone now turned to look at the both of them.  Everyone had heard the almighty slap from Hikari.  Eyes were now on Hikari and Daisuke.

"HOW COULD DAISUKE?!  HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" she yelled, causing Dais to flinch.  This was too much, he wasn't really expecting this.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF OUR FRIENDSHIP, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, JUST BECAUSE TAKERU AND I BROKE UP DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST GO SAY "OH HIKARI, I LOVE YOU!" LIKE THAT!" she kept yelling.

Daisuke's head started swirling.  'Whispers, so many whispers…'  

"YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE!  I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WAS FRIENDS WITH YOU! YOU PIECE OF TRASH!  I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!  I HOPE YOU DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!"

That was it, he couldn't take anymore.  So he ran, ignoring all the talk and whispers going on, he ran.  Out of school, and into his house, where he found himself in his room.  He didn't even bother to read the note that said his mother had gone out to some friend's house.  He didn't bother about Demiveemon who was wondering what was going on.  All he did bother about was that his heart was torn into pieces, and shoved into a fireplace.  It was then that sadness became anger, and it was then he had lost his soft side.  

"You ripped me apart Yagamii, you of all people that I respected.  No more…"

**~PRESENT TIME~**

Again, the tears were falling freely.  That night, he had received phone calls from all his friends, asking him if he was alright.  He said that he was fine, even though he was the opposite.  He received a phone call from Hikari, and when he picked up, he slammed it down as soon as he heard her voice.

"How could she…" he sobbed as he cried himself to sleep.

Daisuke was grateful to his fellow Digidestined friends for helping him through his grief.  Even some of his other friends helped, to which he was grateful too.  Although he was cold to everyone nowadays, he still shows some sort of friendship towards others, except for of course, Hikari.  Every time she got close to him, he would make a run for it, or if she was wanting to talk to him, he would look the other way and ignore her.  He was angry at her, yes, but he never shouted at her, which to some people were some signs that deep inside, there was still some sort of love for her yet.

Daisuke shook himself, he looked around and saw that some people were flocking in.  He noticed that his friends were already here, and were finding a good seat in the stands.  He saw Hikari there with Taichi.  He felt anger rise again, then drop. 

Soon, the game started, with Ken racing past the defences, but not past Daisuke, who stole it off him, ran down the field, crossed it into his team-mate who headed it in for a goal.

"1-NIL TO ODAIBA!" yelled the commentator.  The crowd cheered and applauded the skill displayed on the field.

At the end of the match, which was tight, but Daisuke's team held on to win 3-2 in a nail biter.  The group congratulated him and Ken as they walked out of the change rooms.

"Congratulations Davis, a well fought game!" said Tai, as he gave Daisuke a noogie, which he freely accepted.  

The team yakked on and on until they went their separate ways.  Yet Hikari did not go, she looked at Daisuke and spoke.  "Dai…"

Daisuke held up a hand.  "Leave it Yagamii, what we had before, it's long gone.  Your little 'piece of crap' is dead.  Long dead."  To me, you're a stranger, and that's how I should be to you.  I'm an inconsiderate asshole remember? YOU WANTED ME DEAD FOR SHIT'S SAKE! DO YOU REMEMBER THAT!?" he yelled, releasing his pent up anger and sorrow.  "You know, for years, I just wanted you to see as a closer friend, but you shunned me out, left me for Takeru, we used to be great friends remember, all those times, where you and I would go to each other's houses and play, and look after each when we were sick?  All of it, down the drain…We did it for nothing.  I hope I die, that's your wish right?  I hope it comes true, BECAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!  YOU SHOULD OF FINISHED OFF THE JOB THERE YAGAMII, YOU NEARLY KILLED ME THERE, WHY DIDN'T YOU GO THROUGHT WITH IT!" he yelled as tears came down.

Hikari was crying so hard, she was down to her knees.

"It was my wish…my wish, to be with you, and know you've torn it up and tossed me into a bin.  I guess that's all I'll ever be to you Yagamii…Trash."

That was all he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, and ran.  Away from the person that he thought he had loved.  Hopefully forever.

Hikari continued crying on the ground, until Taichi came around, when he noticed his sister wasn't following.  When he tapped her on the shoulder, she collapsed into his arms and cried, soaking his shirt. Tai was heartbroken to see his little sister break down like this.  'But then again…she did start this.  Daisuke…I'm sorry this had to happen…please forgive her.' He prayed.  He noticed that Hikari had stopped crying.  He pulled away from the hug and noticed that she had stopped crying and her eyes were red.  She got up and ran away from Tai, who was yelling after her.  She ran and ran and ran, she was about to run into the park, she ran across the street not noticing a car heading at her at full speed.  

The driver, who saw her, tried to apply the brakes.

Daisuke started running home, he was pretty late.  He was in the park, when he spotted Hikari running, he also noticed that she was crying.  'Serves her right…Huh?' He saw a car coming at full speed, and then hearing a screeching sound.

"Shit…" he cursed as he started sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him.  Thank God that he was out of the park anyway.  He only had enough time to attempt a dive and knock her off.

Hikari, as she was running across, heard the screeching tyres and stopped, she turned her head  and saw the car coming at her.  She did the only thing she could do, scream.

The last thing she remembered was getting knocked into the ground, as she fell unconscious.

Daisuke heard her scream, she never saw him as he dived.  The last he remembered too, was getting pounded into the ground where he lost consciousness instantly.

Pedestrians and the drivers all got out of their car.  People began screaming and yelling at people to call an ambulance.

"Poor kids…" sighed one elderly pedestrian.

The ambulance came within 5 minutes of contact.  The paramedic, who got out of the ambulance, shook his head as he saw the two of them.  "They're so young…RIGHT GUYS, HAUL THEM IN.  That kid is not going to die while I'm driving around here…"

**Bum bum bum… well?**** What did you think of the first chapter?  Tell me your thoughts! I would like to hear some.  Please R+R.  Ciao**


	2. Hero of the day

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and your criticism as well. I was feeling rather moody, so I felt like blowing up in the story. Why Kari? Because I wasn't exactly feeling like making her 'angelic' and 'perfect' that night. Anyway, I'll try and lighten up. On with the story.  
  
THE WILL TO PLAY  
  
On a normal Odaiba night, you wouldn't see an ambulance racing through the streets. On a normal Odaiba night, you wouldn't see police cars flocking around a street. And on a normal Odaiba night, you wouldn't have seen a depressed young man show a true act of courage and spirit to risk his life trying to save another, who also happened to be the young woman who had shattered his heart into tiny little grains.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor! We have a serious emergency that needs your experience!" yelled a nurse through the telecom. "I'm on my way, move them to the E.R. I will meet you there!" The doctor ran from his office and into the E.R. He wasn't expecting see the young victims as two he knew personally. "Hikari? Daisuke?" He knew these two, as they were friends and fellow digidestined along with his son.  
  
Blood, bruises, broken bones. Two young kids who have their whole life ahead of them, now fighting death. The veteran doctor was not expecting this sort of situation.  
  
"What's the situation?!" he asked, as he pulled on his surgical gloves." The nurse gave him a gaunt look. "One of them has a bad laceration on the head, possibly cutting down into the skull." The doctor winced at this. "Other than that, the left arm is broken and just some minor scratches." She showed him to another file. "This one took the hit. The force of the car was enough to be knocked out, scans show that the top part of the cranium was shattered, but not completelty fall apart. I believe that he will suffer amnesia from that. Moving on, the right arm scan shows that the upper bone has cracked in two. The other arm is fine. Both legs broken, and chest lacerations." She finished.  
  
The doctor couldn't hold himself, he let out curse that nearly the whole hospital heard. The nurse couldn't help herself either, she started sobbing at the poor young kids.  
  
Doctor's P.O.V  
  
It was a miracle surgery, everyone believed that my knowledge and years of doing this pulled me through. I didn't believe it. I knew it was God who gave me the power to pull it off. I never actually believed I could've done this. I had never done this sort of surgery before. Sure, I've done a lot of emergency surgery's involving car crashes, but none like this. These were kids, they were more fragile than the adult. From the moment he started surgery, I knew I was in for a heck of a ride. Normally for these cases, a successful surgery would've had taken me less than 7 hours. This took more than 13 hours, because of the amount of damage to body.  
  
I had set my colleague to operate on Hikari, while me and a couple of other specialists dealt with the more serious task of operating on Daisuke. I had to admire him, when I heard about his act of courage, I knew he was a true hero. About 6 hours into the operation to save him, I was beginning to think that this was impossible to do, the pieces of the shattered skull were all over the place. My colleagues urged me on, gave me support, and encouraged me. They gave me some hope, and I was thankful. In my mind, I started praying to God, to help me through this, give me the strength to carry on. Without his help, I doubt that I could finish this.  
  
I felt, warm when I finished praying. Like rejuvenated, a new strength, and my hopes were rising. I continued the surgery and after a long 13 hour surgery, he was bandaged up and sent into recovery.  
  
Doctors praised me, nurses flocking around, telling me how well he had done. I stood there, just relieved that I had done a successful job. I walked outside into the night, and looked up at the sky. I thanked God for his help and strength. I was glad that I was able to save a life, not just any life, but a life vital for the sake of the Earth, and the other realm.  
  
"Dad?" I turned around as I heard a voice. It was my son, Joe. He surprised me when he ran up to me and gave me a hug. I wasn't really expecting this, he never did this usually, only when we were at home. "Thanks for saving my friends." he said. I smiled. "I'm glad I was able to. As long as they're your friends, I consider them family as well, even if I don't know them that well." ***********************************  
  
"Yamato, it's Tai, I'm in the hospital. Yes, yes I'm fine. It's my sister and Daisuke. What? You didn't hear? No, a car crash, I haven't heard the whole story. Yeah, come, and Takeru can come too. Can you contact the others? Thanks." he hung up.  
  
Taichi had arrived at the hospital not too long ago. He hurriedly asked the nurse to give him the room number of her sister's and Daisuke's. Thankfully for him, they were both in the same room. He rushed for the elevator which took him up to the 5th floor, where he found his sister with bandages around her head, and a cast on her left arm. He ran in, and got a chair and sat down. Tears came to his eyes as he propped his elbows on the bed. A red patch had formed itself just above her eye, the blood had seeped through the think bandages somehow. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here Hikari.I'm so sorry, I've let you down again, please forgive me..." He sobbed. He then got up, and walked to the bed that was on the other side. On the bed, was Daisuke, with even more bandages on his head, and his chest covered up with thick gauze. His right arm was laid in a cast as well. "Daisuke.thanks to you, my little sister is still alive. I don't know how to repay man.but I swear, you are the most courageous I have ever seen. You truly do deserve the crest of courage, since you showed it today, with your will to save a person who showed disrespect to you." "Taichi." a voice that he knew oh so well, Sora Takenouchi. "Oh.you. Hello" He said through gritted teeth. Ever since she turned him down for Yamato, he had become more distant from her. Eventually, he started ignoring her, and when they were actually talking, he would talk in a cold manner. Sora walked in and stood by Hikari's bed. Taichi stood up and walked to the opposite side of her bed. "How are they doing? I heard it on the news, and Yamato called me saying that he'll be here with the others." She whispered. "My sister's fine, Daisuke on the other hand." he pointed to Daisuke, and Sora's eyes travelled to where Daisuke was. "Oh my.poor Daisuke." As she saw the appearance of him. "The doctors say that the force of the car may have damaged the brain, he might suffer amnesia when he wakes up." He said. "Oh dear.and Hikari-san?" "She had a cut on the head, that's fine, nothing to worry about. Her arm's broken though." Sora nodded, and an awkward silence followed. "How are you Tai? I haven't talked to you for a long time. What's wrong?" she asked, with concern. 'Like you don't know, stupid bi.' he cursed her mentally. "I'm fine thank you." he said coldly, winning the battle to start a verbal bashing. "I'm quite.fine." He kicked himself in the head. 'What the hell was that Yagamii?' "Don't play with me Tai.I've known you for a long time, and I can easily tell you're NOT fine, so please, tell me what's bothering you." She asked, more hopefully. "You." he muttered, so that she could hear. "That's what bothering me." he was sure that she couldn't hear him. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong. "I'm bothering you know.then maybe I should leave. God Tai, what's gotten into you? What have I done to make you go.so cold?!" she said, raising her voice. "Oh.like you don't know? How shallow are you?" he replied, again with the cold tone. She realized what he was talking about now. She sighed, "Tai.please talk to me." She touched him on the shoulder, only to be shrugged off. Tai walked to the door, and turned around. "I'll be in the cafeteria. I'll be back when everyone arrives." He said coldly, as he walked out the door. She sighed once again, "Taichi."  
  
Darkness.It was all the young boy could see. He walked around, trying to find some sort of light so he could see.  
  
Daisuke's P.O.V  
  
Where the hell am I? I can barely see a thing. "HELLOOOO!!!!! ANYONE HEAR ME?!" He yelled. Nothing, absolutely quiet. "Damn.first, I get knocked out, now I'm alone in the dark, just perfect, exactly what I need. "OI DAMN YOU. IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME, SAY SOMETHING!" He yelled again. And again, nothing. "Well.I guess I'm on my own. Hmm...I need some light at least. He looked around, there was nothing around him, just plain darkness. He felt around his waist, and felt his D-3. "AH HA.something useful." He pressed a button on the D-3, and a shining light came out of the device. It wasn't a normal light though, but more of a movie screen. It showed himself on the bed, with his bandages around him. On the opposite side of the room, was Hikari, also with bandages on her head. He saw Sora pacing around the room. "Damn, look at those bandages, I look like a mummy!" he laughed. He took a look at Hikari, and stopped laughing. Replacing his smile, was a look of sadness, anger and.regret. "This was all her fault, I wouldn't be cooped up in this place if it wasn't for HER! Maybe I should've let her get hit by the car." Instantly, he smacked himself on the head. "What the hell was I thinking just then?! Let her die? Impossible, I would never let her die, even if she does hate me." He frowned, "But then again, what good is it to save someone else's life, and still not get rewarded." He kicked himself. "I can't think like that! That's bloody selfish! It's like the wise men said, good things go un-rewarded, or was it the other way around. Argh! I should've paid more attention to English class." He watched Sora pace around the room, until someone came in the door.  
  
Joe and his father came in, and greeted Sora as they saw her. "Ohayou Sora- san. How are you?" asked Joe. "Good good, how about you?" "Just fine, I saw Tai back at the Café, he looked pretty.um, pissed. Do you know why?" he asked. She sighed, "I think I do.but anyway." she looked up at his Dad. "I heard you did the rescue operation. And from what I can see, you did a good job, none of them are dead yet." She said, with a bit of humour in her tone. Mr. Kido laughed lightly. "Yes, not yet anyway. But seriously, the girl seems to be fine, she'll be quite groggy though when she wakes up, and some slight pain in her head. But she'll live." "How about our hero?" she recognised. "Well.that's a bit complicated. You all know that he was hit pretty hard, his head smashed the windscreen into pieces, and caused his skull to shatter too. We were able to piece them back, but we don't know exactly how much damage has been done to his brain. There is a good chance that when he wakes up, he'll be suffering from a bad case of amnesia." "What do you mean, bad case?" "I mean, that this won't just be a temporary thing, I mean.a long term one." "Oh man.what about his family?" "They've been contacted, they're on their way know, and by gosh, his mother can shout.I can still hear my ear ringing, well, enough of me blabbering, I just came to check up on them. So I guess I'll see you around. Take care young lady." He waved and walked off massaging his ears. Joe turned to look at Sora, and said, "I'll go talk to Tai, see what's gotten to him. Wanna come?" he asked. She shook her head, "No.I don't think that would be a good idea, I'll wait here for the others, until they come." Joe shrugged, "Suit yourself, I'll get you some coffee when we come back ok?" "Thanks."  
  
The boy woke up from his dream. Wait, this was no dream, he was still in the darkness, with nothing else around him, except only the scene of where Hikari and himself rested. He sighed when he saw the rest of the team come in and gather around the beds. He heard whispering, and sobs, and tears that came out of the eyes. He himself, felt hot tears coming, but he held them back. Finally, he saw his family come in, he saw his mother rush to his side, and start crying, which even though no one could see him, he felt embarrassed about being hugged and kissed. He was surprised to see Jun there with tears falling freely. Who would of thought that his sister would feel sympathy for him. They had always fought, and barely ever showed each other respect. Yet here she was, crying for him.  
  
"Mum.Dad.Jun, wow, that's a surprise." He said, as he watched his sibling touch his head. He could almost feel his mother kiss him on the cheek and touch him. He felt so.lonely in the darkness. He just wanted to curl up and cry, he wanted desperately just to be held, yet he felt nothing. Nothing that they were doing to him, affected him. He walked around, trying to yell at them, trying to reach them somehow, but to no avail, still he continued. After a while, he started to lose his voice, so he just sat down, hugged his knees and sobbed.  
  
She stood there, watching the whole scene. She didn't know how she came to watching it, all she knew was that when she woke up, she realized that she was surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Ugh.what the?" she shook her head, and she realized that she was hurt at all. She examined herself, she was fine. But then she looked around, absolute Darkness. "Oh man, I really got myself into this one." She yelled out, "TAIIIII! GATOOMOOON! ANYOOONE!?" And in response, nothing. Not one came. She came to feel her Digivice, and she took it out. A bright light filled the area, and a movie-screen shot up. On the scene, she saw Daisuke, in the same position as she was in. In complete darkness, but like her, he too was watching a movie screen. Yet, in his, he could see the hospital room. "Why am I watching him?" she asked to no one in particular. She watched him as he yelled out to everyone in his screen, he yelled and yelled, he cursed and cursed again. He gave up after using too much of his oxygen. She watched him as he looked helpless, and as he curled up and started sobbing. This caught Hikari by surprise. Never before, had she seen the 'fearless' leader crumble into a sobbing manner. True, she had seen him with tears in his eyes, but this was different. Those were tears of 'fear', possibly of being lonely.  
  
It was lucky that she didn't catch the earlier scenes when Daisuke was cursing her.  
  
The young man watched on as the crowd gathered around, and started praying for him and Hikari. He wasn't watching his body, but rather at Hikari's. He was still hurt and angered about what she had done, but still, deep down inside, was the love that he had for her. So many times had he tried to demolish it, yet it stood as an impossible wall to break down. "Hikari- chan, I don't believe it, how the hell could you still have my heart, even after you pierced it. Why can't I just shut you out completely? No. I still love you. I hate you, but I love you." Now he started blabbering on. "I don't make any sense now.I just.yeah. Whatever, I don't care anymore, I don't care if Yagamii hates me, life goes on, it's my time to move on, yeah, my time to move on. There are better girls than her around, and I'm pretty sure they actually have a heart, unlike her. But still...I want her. No, it's over, the friendship's gone.It's my time to move on."  
  
She stood, tears in her eyes. She had heard every last word of it, and she did blame herself for it, it was her fault for blowing up at him. She wasn't meant to, but she did. She did like him, so why did she go off at him, and slap him too? She was angry at herself, angry at why she didn't go after him to apologize. "Daisuke.I want you to know, that I am sorry.please, I really want to talk to you. I want to talk to you, I want to apologize, I want to.tell you how I feel.please, I want to talk, I don' t know how, I just do." She sobbed, down on her knees. She didn't notice the light from her D-3 shining.  
  
A warm light surrounded Daisuke, he started to feel warm, comfortable, cosy. "What the? Where' s the light coming fro." He never finished as the light engulfed him.  
  
The girl was still sobbing, and muttering some curses. She never noticed the shining light until it became a bit too bright for her. She looked up and immediately regretted it, she shielded her eyes from the bright light. "Ack.what's this?!" The light dimmed down after a while, and she opened her eyes. She could barely make out the blurry figure standing in front of her. The blur became clear and she gasped, as did the other figure.  
  
"Hikari-chan." he whispered, not believing his very own eyes.  
  
"Dai-kun." she whispered, not believing her own eyes either. "Dai-kun." she whispered again.  
  
He couldn't believe it, one moment crying his heart about her, and now there she stood. If that surprised him, then he couldn't believe the next surprise.  
  
She took a step forward, then flung herself into his arms.  
  
"DAI-KUN!" she yelled as she dived at him. She was caught by his strong arms, and she wrapped herself around him, embracing him as if he had just come back from the dead.  
  
He didn't what had just happened, all he knew, was that the girl he let go had flung herself onto him, and started hugging him as though he was a teddy bear. She was warm, and she felt very comfortable to hug. His shock was recovering from what had happened. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her back. Although he was still broken, he felt the need to comfort her, even if it there wasn't anything in it for him, just to see her happy was good enough.  
  
He shirt was soaked from Hikari's tears, and she looked up at him, he saw the look of her eyes, and he wasn't looking at the girl who broke his heart, but of a girl who seemed helpless and lost. She looked like a child, so innocent. His heart began thumping a hundred quicker than normal.  
  
Her next action nearly sent him into heaven. She looked up at the man whom she had shattered. Her eyes, brimmed with tears. Her energy was fading away from crying, and she felt like fainting. So, gathering up the last remaining bits of energy she had left.  
  
She pulled away a bit, but still in his arms, she stood up on her toes.  
  
She kissed him. She kissed him on the lips with all the last remaining energy she had left. She felt her legs buckle, and her eyes closed as she fainted in his arms. 


End file.
